Dragon Ball Eclipse: Episode 3
Celeron was walking around in the woods near his home as he often did whenever he wasn't training. He had told the rest of Earth's protectors about the new threat yesterday and about how he had destroyed one of the androids. Everyone had gone to look for them but to no avail. Celeron sighed and stopped when he heard someone " don't move mister" and heard the sound of a gun cocking. " Now all I want is some food and water and I'll leave you alone." Celeron smirked " Is that right?" he asked using Instant Transmission to vanish and reappear behind the person who had spoken. Celeron narrowed his eyes, this person was clearly human and female, looking to be no older than 16. She wore ragged gray clothing, had brown hair which was ragged and torn and had shackles around her ankles. The human girl frantically looked around " where did he go?!" she asked in a startled voice. Celeron tapped on her left shoulder and when she turned around, Celeron lightly punched her in the face sending her flying. The girl landed hard on her back and hurried back to her feet " now you've done it!" she snapped shooting her gun. Celeron sighed and caught the bullet and crushed it " give it up kid. You're not going to get anywhere this way. Now just tell me-" The girl started yelling and fired her gun several more times. Celeron rolled his eyes and deflected the bullets. While the girl was backing up scared Celeron rushed towards her, punching her in the stomach hard enough to knock her out. Celeron watched the girl's eyes closed and slumped her over his shoulder and flew back to his home. When the girl had awakened Celeron had just finished preparing food for her. "Where. . . am I?" Celeron heard her ask in the living room. Celeron walked over to her with a loaded plate and set it on the coffee table " about time you woke up, I was starting to think I hit you too hard." The girl backed away from Celeron " Why have you brought me here?! Are you one of 'them'? I'm not going back, ever! You'll have to kill me first!" " Holy Supreme Kai kid you're annoying. You wanted food and water didn't you? Now you refuse to show me gratitude for helping you? I swear I don't understand humans. Look if you don't want this food-" " No no, I want it" the girl said quickly grabbing the plate and eating ravenously. Celeron just sat in a chair and watched " you look like you haven't had a decent meal in awhile. Want to explain to me what's going on?" The girl glared at him, her green eyes shining but sighed " I'm sorry, I've just been through a lot. I'll tell you everything. My name is Historia and I have been on the run for three days now." " On the run from what? Are you a prisoner of some kind?" Celeron asked. Historia nodded " you could say that, although I'm more of a slave. See not too long ago, my village was assaulted by some big guy. He killed all of the men and made the women and children his slaves. He forced us into hard manual labor and hardly feeds us or gives us water. I escaped three days ago and well you know the rest." While Historia spoke, a massive purple and red man wearing gray pants and a ponytail was walking around looking stern. He came upon a house and his blue eyes turned red as he stared. Inside was the target he sought. Smirking he raised a hand and fired a green energy blast. "- I'm thankful for your help Mr. Celeron but I need you to help me again. See my little brother and the rest of my village is still enslaved." Celeron opened his mouth to speak but frowned " get down!" he yelled tackling Historia and covering her with his body as he his house exploded. He got up and looked down at Historia " you okay?" " I think so" she said as Celeron got off her. Celeron looked for the source of the explosion and found himself face to face with someone he had never seen before. Historia gulped" that. . . him" she said backing away trembling. Celeron narrowed his eyes as the man stepped forward " you there, you have one of my captives. Turn her over and I shall let you live." " I can't sense any energy from you. You're an android aren't you?" Celeron asked. " Indeed I am. I am designated as Alpha #4." Celeron looked back at Historia " you better find a safe place to hide." Historia nodded and ran away. Alpha #4 narrowed his eyes " You intend to stand in my way?" Celeron nodded for his answer. " Then you leave me no choice but to destroy you." Celeron got into his fighting stance and smirked " I destroyed one of your buddies already. Tell me android, are you willing to follow in Alpha #9 in death?" Alpha #4 looked puzzled " so you're the one who destroyed Alpha #9? AH of course. Celeron, correct?" The Dark Saiyan warrior nodded. Alpha #9 frowned " I see. You know that I have to avenge Alpha #9 correct? This is the end for you, prepare to die!" Celeron braced himself as the android flew at him. He threw his arms up to block the shot to his face and smirked " normally, I'm required by my warrior code to let you have the first strike but since you fancy yourself a slave master, that's out the window!" he said before punching Alpha #4 in the stomach. Alpha #4 flew backward and Celeron charged him, unleashing lefts and rights before grabbing the android's ponytail and started swinging him around and around before letting go, sending Alpha #4 in the sky. Using Instant Transmission, Celeron appeared above him and hit him with both fists downward. As Alpha #4 fell Celeron extended a hand and shot forth several black energy blasts. Celeron descended waiting for the dust to settle his arms folded " you can come out now. I know that didn't do you in!" A loud angry roar was his answer as the dust settled to reveal Alpha #4 without a scratch on him " if that was your best, you're going to be in a lot of pain before you die." Celeron smirked " that was just me feeling you out android, to see if you were any stronger than Alpha #9. At the very least, you're certainly more durable than he is." Alpha #4 closed his eyes and smirked " you arrogant monkeys. Think you're the god's gift to everything" he said before opening his eyes and flying at Celeron. Celeron met Alpha #4 halfway and the two began exchanging rights and lefts while flying in the sky. Celeron ducked a kick from Alpha #4 and hit him in the stomach " you're strong but all you are is muscle. You androids sure are stupid, and you dare challenge a warrior of y caliber. The insolence. Don't worry" Celeron said, his hand glowing red " I'll fix that," he said unleashing the energy attack upon Alpha #4. The android fell back down to Earth and Celeron flew after him, catching up and driving Alpha #4 to the ground. The impact left a large crater in the ground. Celeron stood and looked at Alpha #4 who was on his back eyes closed " this is what you get for daring to enslave the people of this world" Celeron said extending a hand " when you get to hell, tell Alpha #9 I said hello." " You can tell him yourself, foolish monkey" came the reply. Celeron gasped as Alpha #4 began to glow. Celeron jumped out of the crater second before he was engulfed in a massive explosion. Celeron looked around looking for Alpha #4 when he felt powerful arms behind him. Celeron gritted his teeth and yelled as he was thrown towards the earth. He stopped himself from crashing only for Alpha #4 to appear in front of him and punch him in the face. Celeron grunted as he was driven face first into the ground. Alpha #4 grabbed him by the hair and ran his face through the ground before throwing Celeron in the side of a mountain. Celeron grunted and fought to open his eyes as Alpha #4 appeared in front of him and extended a hand, firing a green energy blast. Celeron yelled in pain as he was shot through the mountain itself before using Instant Transmission to appear in the sky. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Alpha #4 flying towards him and started firing energy blasts at him. To Celeron's astonishment, his attacks were doing nothing. Alpha #4 punched Celeron in the stomach, making Celeron stop for breath. Alpha #4 smirked " how pitiful are you Saiyan?" he asked holding Celeron by the shirt and kept punching him in the face before throwing him to the side and sending Celeron down to the Earth by an energy blast. Celeron winced as his landing created a deep crater. Alpha #4 landed beside him and placed a foot on Celeron's chest " You weak pathetic Saiyan. You think you can oppose the new future rulers of this world? You think that you can tell me not to keep humans as slaves but you're too weak to force the issue. After I'm done here, I shall destroy every human within a hundred mile radius!" Celeron groaned and opened an eye " how did you get so much more powerful in mere moments?" Alpha #4 laughed as he raised a hand which turned into a blade " the longer I fight, the stronger I become. Now die!" he said lowering the blade towards Celeron. Just then a gun shot was fired and Alpha #r4 stopped. Historia was breathing hard as she aimed her gun at the android " die!" she snapped firing again. Alpha #4 dropped Celeron and turned to face Historia " you vermin," he said flying towards her. Historia froze in fear as Alpha #4 grabbed her by the shirt and raised his blade once more. Celeron stood up and flew towards Alpha #4, punching him in the back. Alpha #4 roared in pain and dropped Historia. Celeron grabbed the girl and flew back to the crater " stay out of the way. I've got him right where I want him" he said his hand glowing white. Alpha #4 whirled around " You both are going to die!" he roared powering up a green energy blast but Celeron threw his ball of energy first. Alpha #4 easily dodged it and laughed " you call that an attack?! Your last chance and you waste it!" Celeron smirked " so you think," he said as his eyes began to glow. He started to grow laughing as fur began to appear on his body and his teeth became fangs. Alpha #4 backed up in shock " what?!" Historia backed up in horror as well as a white Oozaru with a black underbelly. Alpha #4 and Historia looked at Celeron in astonishment before Alpha #4 smirked " nice try. All you did was transform to a giant stupid monkey. Now there's no way I can miss now!" he said firing an energy blast at Celeron to no effect. Alpha #4 trembled in shock " h. . .how?!" Celeron laughed " pathetic android!" he said swinging a fist. Alpha #4 was unable to get out of the way and was sent back and crashed into a mountain. Celeron glared at Alpha #4 who got on his knees " I/m not done yet!" the android said. Celeron roared " Yes you are!" before opening his mouth, letting loose a burst of red energy which engulfed Alpha #4. Celeron got rid of the power ball, returning back to normal and looked at the horrified Historia " I didn't scare you too much did I?" he asked. " What. . . was that?" Historia asked trembling. " That was just my Oozaru form. Now that Alpha #4 is dead, your village should be liberated." Celeron started to rise in the air but stopped when Historia called his name "Celeron!" " What is it?" he asked. " Take me with you!" Celeron looked at her puzzled " I thought you would want to go back to your village." Historia smiled at him " I want to become stronger like you! That way I can always protect my village!" " What about your brother?" " My fellow villagers can look after him for a little while! Come on pllleeeaassseeee!" Celeron frowned as he descended " I dunno." " Look, I'm going to follow you whether you like it or not!" Historia said. Celeron sighed " accept you as an apprentice? Fine. But just know that if you fail to keep up, you're on your own. The first lesson will be learning how to fly. We start now." While Celeron trained Historia, another figure watched them with contempt. " I've finally found you. . . brother." Category:Fan Fiction